


私は死にたい。

by lucidnightmares



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Depressing, Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, i guess, not exactly a vent fic buuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: tumblr is ryosukekatayama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	私は死にたい。

He hates himself.

He hates every breath he has ever breathed, every step he’s ever taken, every word he’s ever spoken, every movement he’s done.

He has lived and died a thousand times, and each time, with each new moment of life, he knows there is only death waiting for him. A tedious cycle.

What will kill him next, he wonders? Will there be merely a thick sheet of gore where he once laid, or perhaps he will drown, be shot, freeze, be stabbed, be burnt, be strangled, be suffocated. Will it somehow, in some sick, bizarrely twisted way, be a combination of all of them?

It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter, because he is only surviving, and not living. It doesn’t matter, because he lives to die. It doesn’t matter, because he doesn’t even want to live anymore.

He wishes he were dead. And then, he has to remind himself that technically, he is.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is ryosukekatayama


End file.
